Deberes contra el amor
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: La vida es impredecible, se mueve como el mar, como el océano, se mueve de acá para allá, nunca sabrás que es lo que vendrá en ella, nunca sabrás si una gran ola aplastara tus sueños o otra gran ola ayudara a que nada se interponga ante ellos, nunca sabré por que este es mi destino.
1. Una persona inesperada

**Los personajes son de Nickelodeon**

Aqui un nuevo proyecto :) es solo ambientado en el mundo de avatar con los personajes de avatar y todo lo mismo, la guerra no esta situada en el mundo, no aun...

Bueno espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Deberes contra el amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**Una persona inesperada**

Era aquel día que el sol había salido en el polo sur, luego de una tormenta polar que lo azoto.

La princesa salía después de esos dos días de gran tormenta, quería ver como su pueblo había quedado luego de la devastadora tormenta.

El polo sur era una ciudad grande, con sus calles de agua cristalinas que por ellas andaban los barcos y comunicadas por grandes puentes de hielo para cruzar.

La entrada del polo sur tenía una gran muralla, estaba bien protegida por cualquier ataque que pudiese suceder, la muralla a sus costados tenia unas menos gruesas que eran en la que ingresaban los barcos de comercio y los visitantes.

Llegaban hasta unas pequeñas canoas que la dirigían maestros agua o simplemente la movían con una vara de madera.

Todas sus calles conectadas, tenia el mismo toque que su tribu hermana, la tribu agua del norte, las casas echas de hielo eran el toque perfecto para la vida en ese lugar.

Y en lo mas alto, se destacaba el gran palacio, se podía distinguir desde lejos sus murallas que lo protegían, pero aun así las murallas no podían taparlo todo, solo hasta su segundo piso y luego era un castillo esculpido por los mejores maestros agua del mundo.

Las personas del polo sur eran amables, al igual que sus reyes.

La princesa era dulce, buena y amable, era la legitima heredera al trono, desde que su hermano, el príncipe Sokka, se caso con la princesa del polo norte Yue.

Por ese motivo se traslado a vivir a la tribu agua del norte, asumiendo cuando llegue a la edad de veintiún años el mandato de la tribu agua del norte.

Ella, la adorable y la bella princesa Katara era la heredera al trono en la tribu agua del sur.

Katara era una de las chicas más hermosas de todo su reino y de la tribu del norte también.

Sus hermosos ojos azules eran como el mar moviéndose al ritmo de la luna, su cuerpo era cual fina gacela, parecía esculpida por los mismos espíritus.

Ella lo tenía todo, una preciosa joven de 18 años lista para casarse.

Su padre el rey Hakoda tenia una grave enfermedad que por ser muy extraña no tenia cura y que lo podía llevar a la muerte de un día para otro o simplemente vivir hasta envejecer junto a su esposa, la reina Kya.

Katara tenía sus obligaciones y entre ellas se encontraba casarse.

Su padre había conseguido a un buen pretendiente, al príncipe del fuego Jet, el hermano del príncipe del fuego Zuko y la princesa del fuego azula.

El príncipe del fuego Jet era un no-maestro ágil en el arte de las espadas y ahora… el prometido de la princesa Katara.

Viajo desde la nación del fuego para proponerle matrimonio a la princesa Katara, a la que seria su futura esposa… llegando a la tribu agua del sur, después de nueve días de viaje.

Al llegar a la tribu la miro con desprecio "este lugar es asqueroso" pensó, el no quería para nada casarse con Katara, pero lo hacia por todo lo que recibiría a su favor.

Jet no quiso entrar por la entrada de visitantes y exigió que abran las murallas al medio para que pudiera pasar. Los guardias le obedecieron por el temor que infundía en su mirada.

Llego hasta el palacio y rápidamente lo dirigieron hacia la sala real.

Se presento ante el rey Hakoda

-Bienvenido, príncipe Jet, es un gusto poder recibirlo aquí

-Gracias su majestad

Jet y el rey comenzado a platicar, pero jet le vendió una imagen falsa, mintiendo sobre su vida, solo sus hermanos y su padre conocían su verdadero carácter, pero no era de extrañarse, su padre, el príncipe del fuego Ozai también era así y aun lo es, su hermana azula es igual, el único que es diferente en su familia son el señor del fuego Iroh y el príncipe del fuego Zuko, se parecen mucho, Zuko considera a su tío Iroh como su verdadero padre.

Jet le hablaba al rey mintiendo sobre su verdadera personalidad y el rey Hakoda sin conocerlo, creyó el esposo perfecto para su adorada hija.

Luego de una gran charla, llego el momento de que la princesa Katara conozca a su futuro marido, a lo que ella aun desconocía.

Al anochecer su padre la mando a llamar

-Katara

-Majestad, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Katara debemos charlar un poco, ponte de pie

La princesa se notaba completamente nerviosa, no sabría lo que pasaría

-Hija, en unas semanas cumplirás tus dieciocho años, la edad en la que te puedes casar es a partir de los dieciséis, pero con el casamiento de tu hermano y su partida hacia la tribu agua del norte, habíamos acordado que te casarías al cumplir los dieciocho

Katara se entristeció al recordar que tenia ese deber con su pueblo, el de tener un matrimonio arreglado

-Como ya sabes, tu futuro prometido Hank murió hace unos meses, por si no lo recuerdas, el era el hijo de uno de nuestros mas fieles consejeros, pero ya no esta aquí. He buscado en la tribu agua del norte pero no he encontrado nada que pueda hacerte feliz mi querida hija, pero al fin he encontrado a alguien

Katara se dio vuelta al escuchar las grandes puertas de hielo abrirse, allí se encontraba un hombre de mirada fría y personalidad horrorosa

-Hija, quiero presentarte al príncipe del fuego Jet, tu futuro esposo…


	2. El nuevo avatar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nickelodeon**

Hola... bueno no me tarde tanto y ya actualizo... jejej bueno aqui el segundo capitulo! no los hare esperar demasiado con los capitulos, aunque ando bastante escasa de inspiracion :/ pero hare lo que pueda, no me rendire... en fin disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El nuevo avatar**

Katara se dio vuelta al escuchar las grandes puertas de hielo abrirse, allí se encontraba un hombre de mirada fría y personalidad horrorosa

-Hija, quiero presentarte al príncipe del fuego Jet, tu futuro esposo…

-En el templo aire del sur-

-Vamos, es muy fácil primero armas la bola, luego te subes sobre ella y mantienes el equilibrio

-¿Quién te enseño esa técnica?

-La invente

-Wow, ¿enserio?

-Si

El feliz maestro aire mostraba una nueva técnica de aire control a sus amigos, hasta que uno lo interrumpió para recordarle lo que habría esa noche

-Oye, ¿No deberías estar preparándote?

-Si, lo se, pero es muy aburrido

-Bueno, pero si te ve el maestro Gyatso estarás en muchos problemas

-Esta bien, me iré a preparar

Y allí salía de entre sus amigos ese joven maestro aire, se iba a preparar para su fiesta de cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

Era un joven nómada, inocente, que casi había recorrido todo el mundo, feliz y despreocupado sin saber a lo que se estaba por enfrentar.

Se cambio pero aun faltaban varias horas para su fiesta de cumpleaños, medito un rato largo como le era costumbre, hasta que lo interrumpieron

-¿Estas listo?

-Si

Aquel muchachos de dieciséis años nervioso se dirigía hacia el salón principal.

La fiesta de los dieciséis años de un nómada aire era muy importante entre los maestros aire.

Se abrían las puertas del salón principal para festejar una gran fiesta, el rostro del joven reflejaba mucho nerviosismo, pero su mentor Gyatso estaba junto a el y le hacia sentir que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

Bajaba las escaleras del salón principal cuando cinco monjes se acercaron hacia el, el muchacho se tenso aun mas

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos venido a anunciar la identidad del nuevo avatar…

El monje tomo un suspiro y sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar las palabras

-Es un placer servirle, Avatar Aang

Los monjes se arrodillaron ante el y luego, el resto de las personas presentes en el salón así lo hicieron.

Gyatso, su mentor, que también esta ante el inclinado dándole una reverencia le hizo una seña para que el respondiera a todos sus invitados.

El les respondió con otra reverencia, confundido de lo que sucedería, se lo dejo al destino

-En la tribu agua del sur-

-Padre… ¿Crees… crees que es lo correcto?

-Katara, ya lo hemos hablado

-Pero yo no lo amo ni lo amare, si no podre ser feliz

-Lo serás hija mía, por eso lo escogí para ti

-Pero padre…

-Basta Katara, Sokka es feliz con Yue y tu o serás con el príncipe Jet

La princesa al no poder aguantar mas las lagrimas se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar.

-En el templo aire del sur-

-Gyatso… ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Joven avatar…

-No me digas así, por favor

-Aang, es tu destino ayudar a las personas

-Pero esa no es mi pregunta

-La edad para que sepas que era el avatar era esta, hemos visto nubes de guerra pero no quisimos presionarte y tampoco sacarte el tiempo que quedaría, por eso te lo dijimos hoy

-Pero Gyatso, mi vida… mis amigos… mi…

-¿Novia? Te he dicho que Meng es muy posesiva

-Lo se, y no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga, pero tal vez quiero que lo sea

-Aang, escúchame, desde ahora tendrá muchas decisiones que tomar, ellas dependerán de personas y el equilibrio en el mundo

-Pero ¿Qué hay de mí?

-Aang tu vida tendrá el mismo sentido, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, pero tendrás una responsabilidad en la cual pensar antes de cada acto que cometas

-Entiendo… -Dijo resignado –Gracias Gyatso

Así Gyatso y nuestro nuevo avatar se abrazaron, sabiendo que Aang al día siguiente tendría que irse, partiría a la tribu agua del sur para ser lo que el es… el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, todo esto fue muy de repente para el y estaba un poco asustado, pero tenia que confiar en el mismo, por que asa, lograría todo lo que se propusiera y lograría superar cualquier obstáculo.

-En el polo sur-

En la noche Katara estaba muy deprimida, en su gran habitación era muy incomodo estar allí, no le gustaba para nada la idea de casarse

-Hija ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro madre –Dijo ella sentándose en su cama

Su madre se sentó en el borde de la cama y Katara tenia la cabeza baja

-Hija comprende por favor… tu padre lo ha elegido y serán felices, tendrán una vida llena paz

-Mama yo no quiero paz, quiero amor, alguien que me ame por como soy

Katara no quería casarse, pero en el fondo siempre lo supo, siempre supo que se casaría con alguien, aunque esperaba encontrar a alguien antes que su padre le dijera que le había conseguido un futuro esposo

-Katara, hija comprende, esto será muy bueno para las familias

Dijo mi madre y me calme y comprendí, no tenia salida

-Madre se cual es mi deber… -Dijo con la cabeza baja y tratando de sonar firme –Y por mas que me cueste… debo cumplirlo

-Gracias hija, a tu padre le hará bien saber tu respuesta

Así la charla de madre e hija concluyo, Kya se retiro de la habitación dejando a la princesa Katara muy desconcertada y triste, sobre todo por su futuro.

-En el templo aire del sur-

-Adiós Gyatso, pronto nos volveremos a ver

-Cuídate Aang

Así el nuevo avatar se despidió de sus amigos y su querido mentor Gyatso, debía viajar a la tribu agua del sur para ser entrenado en el dominio del agua control, su vida estaba cambiando en gran manera

-En la tribu agua del sur-

Después de una larga noche Katara seguía muy mal por lo que habían hablado con su padre, su padre al mediodía el mando a llamarla

-Katara, la fecha de la boda se ha fijado, te casaras en una semana

-¡UNA SEMANA! –Exclamo –Padre, no estoy lista aun

-Katara, sabes que es tu deber, te casaras con el príncipe Jet –Dijo autoritario el rey

Agacho la cabeza

-Si padre

Hizo una reverencia y salió llorando nuevamente y esta vez seguida por Jet

-¿Que quieres?

-Princesa, seria un honor casarme con usted

-¿No te disgusta tener que casarte? Ni siquiera me conoces

-Pero se que eres una persona maravillosa… -Dijo el príncipe tratando de levantarle el animo –Tal vez, mas adelante, nos demos cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro

-Tal vez –Respondí pensando, quería alejarme de el –Discúlpame debo irme

Se dirigió al patio del palacio, todo de hielo y con una hermosa fuente en el centro, se sentó sobre la fuente mirando su reflejo y pensando "Espero hacer lo correcto" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al caer dentro de la fuente, alguien la había empujado.

Al salir del agua vio a un muchacho calvo y al parecer maestro aire, le tendía la mano, ella la tomo y se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa ¿Acaso era amor o simplemente un palpitar mas acelerado de sus corazones?

* * *

Finito! que les parecio... Si quieren matarme por terminarlo aqui... Review jeje!

**Adelanto**

**-Aang ¿Se conocían? –Pregunto el rey**

**-Jet es el hermano del príncipe del fuego Zuko, Zuko es mi mejor amigo**

**-¡Que noticia! Jet ha venido a la tribu agua del sur con un propósito**

**-¿Se puede saber cual es su majestad?**

**-¿Por qué quieres saber Avatar Aang? –Pregunto el príncipe**

**-Solo por curiosidad**

**-Claro que puedes saber, Jet es el prometido de mi hija, la princesa Katara**

* * *

No puedo decir nada mas...! me despido

Adios!


	3. Recuerdo

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Holaa... bueno aqui ya tengo el capitulo :D gracias por los reviews... me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia... me dejo de hablar y disfrutenla!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Recuerdo**

Se dirigió al patio del palacio, todo de hielo y con una hermosa fuente en el centro, se sentó sobre la fuente mirando su reflejo y pensando "Espero hacer lo correcto" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al caer dentro de la fuente, alguien la había empujado.

Al salir del agua vio a un muchacho calvo y al parecer maestro aire, le tendía la mano, ella la tomo y se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa ¿Acaso era amor o simplemente un palpitar mas acelerado de sus corazones?

El muchacho quedo mirando a chica, esos ojos azules que tenía creía reconocerlos, pero no estaba seguro

-Lo siento –Respondió ayudándola a salir

-¿Solo lo siento? Debería encerrarte por tu imprudencia –Apareció el príncipe del fuego Jet enojado

-Fue solo un accidente príncipe jet

-Si, lo lamento, no vi por donde iba –Dijo apenado el maestro aire

-No es excusa

-Príncipe Jet, por favor, no fue nada

-Ven –Tendió la mano a la princesa –Vamos adentro te enfermaras, ven a secarte

-Claro –Le dijo ella gustosa con una sonrisa un poco falseada y se dirigió al maestro aire -No te preocupes, no fue nada

-Lo lamento señorita

-Despreocúpese

Así la princesa Katara y se fue hacia dentro del castillo con el príncipe Jet, antes de que entraran por la puerta el príncipe Jet lanzo una fulminante mirada al joven maestro aire.

Aang era bondadoso que simplemente intento olvidar el malentendido.

-Unas horas más tardes en la sala-

-Princesa, debe respetarse más

-Solo fue un pequeño accidente

-Princesa –El príncipe Jet dejo de mirar el fuego y volteo a su prometida –Sera mi deber cuidarla y protegerla por el resto de su vida

-Se que así será, pero yo también se hacerlo, gracias por su preocupación príncipe Jet

-Solo Jet por favor alteza

-Esta bien, pero igual tu, solo Katara

El príncipe beso la mano de la princesa Katara y salió de la sala dirigiéndose a su habitación, trato de calmarse y no ponerse furioso, "Que tonta es la princesa" pensó, "¿Por qué no hacia nada?" pero el si haría algo.

Llego a su habitación asignada, estaba un piso mas abajo que las habitaciones reales, pero igualmente su habitación era muy grande y digna de un príncipe, se sentó en frente del fuego pensando "¿Qué hare con ese maestro aire?"

-En la sala real-

-Majestad, es un honor estar ante su presencia

-El honor es todo mío avatar Aang –El rey se levanto y también hizo una reverencia quedando frente a Aang –Aun recuerdo cuando era niño y nos visitabas, el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente

-Así es majestad

-Por favor, solo Hakoda

-No seria prudente majestad

-Si lo será Aang, guardias, manden a llamar a la reina Kya y al Príncipe Jet

-Si majestad –Respondieron los guardias saliendo

Mientras los guardias iban en busca de la reina y el príncipe Aang y el rey se quedaron hablando tranquilamente, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Cuando Aang tenia tres años visitaba constantemente la tribu, su mentor Gyatso era amigo del rey Hakoda y a Aang le gustaba ir mucho con el, especialmente para ver a la persona que tanto quería… La princesa Katara

Cuando tenia seis años los demás monjes no lo dejaron viajar mas, creían que lo desconcentraban de sus entrenamientos, desde entonces, hace diez años, Aang no había visto a la princesa Katara, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la vio… el día en que la conoció

-Flash Back-

_-Su majestades, es un gusto volver a verlos_

_-Igualmente –Respondió el rey, se paro de su trono y con una sonrisa abrazo al monje –Que grato que estés aquí Gyatso_

_-Gracias majestad_

_-¿Desde cuando eres tan formal? –El monje sonrió_

_-Traje a alguien conmigo, Hakoda te presento a Aang, el es mi pupilo, Aang, el es el rey Hakoda –El niño Aang tenia sus ojos bien grandes mirando a su alrededor contemplando el gran palacio, hizo una reverencia_

_-Hola Aang –El rey se arrodillo quedando a su altura_

_-Hola –Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, el rey sonrió también, sintió una calma grande, ese pequeño era alguien especial_

_-Bienvenido a mi casa_

_-¿Casa? Si este es un palacio enorme –Respondió con una sonrisa y con una inocencia_

_-Aang –Recibió un regaño de Gyatso_

_-Déjalo Gyatso, Aang ella es mi esposa, la reina Kya_

_-¿Reina? ¿Tú eres rey? –Pregunto incrédulamente, al parecer, no había prestado atención_

_-Así es –Le respondió la reina amablemente –Hola Aang_

_-Su majestad –Aang hizo una reverencia exagerada lo que hizo que la reina se riera_

_-No es necesario –Dijo la reina poniéndose a su altura también –Sabes, tenemos dos hijos y son cercanos a tu e…_

_Fueron interrumpidos_

_-Mama, Katara me ataco con bolas de nieve –Entro corriendo y gritando un niño de siete años_

_-Ven aquí Sokka, no he terminado contigo –Grito una niña, Aang miraba al niño que estaba junto a su madre, notablemente era mucho mayor que el_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Mama, Sokka me arranco mis trenzas y me quito mi muñeca_

_-Sokka, cuantas veces te he dicho que te portes bien_

_-Pero no es cierto papa, ella me molesta –Aang seguía mirando al niño Sokka, según supo, junto a su madre._

_Sintió algo frio en su cabeza, le había lanzado una bola de nieve_

_-¡Katara! –Exclamo su madre_

_Aang se dio vuelta y vio corriendo a una niña un poco mayor que el, en su inocencia el simplemente sonrió_

_-Lo siento –Dijo la niña apenada_

_-No importa_

_-¿Por qué eres calvo?_

_-Katara, el es Aang es un maestro aire –Dijo su madre, la niña desvió la mirada y encontró a alguien que conocía muy bien_

_-¡Gyatso! –Dijo corriendo a abrazar al viejo monje_

_-Hola Katara –Dijo Gyatso abrazándola con una sonrisa, Aang miraba atentamente a la niña –Katara, el es Aang, mi pupilo_

_-Hola Katara_

_-Lamento la bola de nieve, no era para ti, era para Sokka_

_-Sokka saluda a nuestro invitado –Dijo su madre_

_-Hola Aang –Dijo con una sonrisa -¿Quieres jugar? –Agrego rápidamente_

_-Si, Gyatso ¿Puedo?_

_-Claro Aang_

_Rápidamente los dos niños salieron corriendo a jugar al patio._

_Katara y su madre los miraban irse, la princesa noto que algo en su vida cambiaria_

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¿Así que los monjes te han mandado a entrenar?

Aang se encontraba sentado en un almohadón frente al rey

-Así es

-Bueno, el maestro Pakku, mi padrastro es el mejor maestro agua de a tribu agua del sur

-¿Cree que quiera entrenarme?

-Por supuesto, ha enseñado todo a mi hija, la princesa Katara ¿La recuerdas?

"Como no recordarla" pensó Aang

-Si la recuerdo, también recuerdo a Sokka, ¿Cómo están ellos?

-Sokka se caso hace 2 años con la princesa Yue, de la tribu agua del norte, ahora cuando cumpla veintiuno estará listo para ser el rey

-¿Y Katara?

Pregunto Aang, rogando que no estuviera casada

-Ella ahora es la heredera de la tribu agua del sur, desde que Sokka se caso con la princesa del norte, ella esta comprometida, se casara en una semana

¿¡Una semana!? Esa noticia sorprendió mucho a Aang, no imaginaba a la princesa, a su princesa casándose con otro hombre

-Claro –Respondió tratando de no ponerse triste por la noticia

Se oyó un ruido, abrían las puertas y allí venia una mujer

-Kya ¿Lo recuerdas?

Aang se puso de pie mientras la reina se acercaba y se paro frente a el

-Bienvenido Aang –Dijo dándole un abrazo –Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí

-Gracias majestad

-Solo Kya por favor Aang

-Kya, Aang ha venido a aprender el agua control

-Es un honor avatar Aang tenerlo en nuestra casa

-Su majestad, sigo siendo el mismo

-Lo se, pero aun así, tu destino será impredecible y lleno de aventuras

La reina sonrió recordando a ese niñito de ojos grises lleno de luz y cuando los visitaba hace varios años atrás

-¿Y como ha estado Gyatso?

-El esta muy bien

-Me alegra mucho

Las grandes puertas de hielo se abrieron, ahora mostrando a un joven, un joven malvado que Aang recordaba bien

-Príncipe Jet

El príncipe del fuego se arrodillo delante del rey

-Majestad, ¿Ha mandado a llamarme?

-Así es, te quiero presentar a nuestro invitado, Príncipe del fuego Jet, te presento al avatar Aang

Jet miro con una mirada asesina a Aang, pero no era el momento de hacer líos

-Avatar Aang, es un placer conocerlo

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con malicia

-El mío también príncipe del fuego Jet, ¿Cómo están sus hermanos?

-Si quieres saber de Zuko, el esta bien, mi familia esta en este momento de vacaciones en la isla ember, el se quedo con mi tío, el señor del fuego

-Esta bien –Respondió Aang sin ganas de seguir hablando con el

-Aang ¿Se conocían? –Pregunto el rey

-Jet es el hermano del príncipe del fuego Zuko, Zuko es mi mejor amigo

-¡Que noticia! Jet ha venido a la tribu agua del sur con un propósito

-¿Se puede saber cual es su majestad?

-¿Por qué quieres saber Avatar Aang? –Pregunto el príncipe

-Solo por curiosidad

-Claro que puedes saber, Jet es el prometido de mi hija, la princesa Katara

* * *

Finiito! bueno este es el capitulo 3 un poco corto tal vez... subire uno cada semana... o eso intentare :)

**Adelanto del capitulo 4**

**-No lo permitiré ¿Por qué no haz hecho nada? –Gritaba el príncipe**

**-¿Para que? No escuchara y tu lo sabes muy bien**

**-Pero detenlo, es tu futuro junto con ese hombre, el no sabe como es Jet, no es como el piensa**

**-¿Por que lo dices? No lo conocemos**

**Sokka respiro y se puso frente al fuego de la habitación de la princesa**

* * *

No digo nada mas... nos veremos muy pronto... espero un Reviews :)

Adios!


	4. Sorpresas

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Holii... no hay mucho para decir... gracias por los Reviews y bueno aqui les traigo este new chapter... disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Sorpresas**

-¡Que noticia! Jet ha venido a la tribu agua del sur con un propósito

-¿Se puede saber cual es su majestad?

-¿Por qué quieres saber Avatar Aang? –Pregunto el príncipe

-Solo por curiosidad

-Claro que puedes saber, Jet es el prometido de mi hija, la princesa Katara

Fue como recibir una daga en el corazón para Aang, el sabia varias cosas de Jet, que no eran para nada agradables.

Entre ellas lo manipulador y maligno que era, el seria el prometido de Katara, de su princesa, trato de no mostrar sus sentimientos y lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

El rey de seguro no sabría nada sobre Jet, de seguro le había vendida una imagen falsa

-¿Tu serás el prometido de la princesa Katara? –Pregunto Aang lo mas tranquilo posible

-Así es –Respondió con frialdad –Majestad, si me disculpa debo encargarme de varios asuntos

-Puedes retirarte Jet

Jet se fue

-Aang, sabíamos de tu llegada, en la noche vendrán importantes políticos y personas de la tribu agua del norte y de aquí, haremos un baile en su honor

-Gracias Hakoda, si me disculpa, me iré a descansar

-Adelante Aang, la fiesta será al anochecer

-Gracias por su hospitalidad

-No tienes nada que agradecer, un guardia te guiara a tu habitación

Aang hizo una reverencia y se fue con el guardia.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto piso del gran palacio y allí le asignaron su habitación

-Si se le ofrece algo solo llámenos avatar Aang

-Gracias

El guardia se fue y Aang se quedo en su habitación, se sentía gustoso en ese lugar, se sentía tan cálido aunque era hecho todo de hielo, se tiro en la cama tratando de pensar, quería ver a la princesa Katara ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento? Le inundaba la idea de que ella se iba a casar y encima con Jet, una persona tan desagradable como el, como podría aceptarlo.

Aang trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y termino quedándose dormido

-En la sala real-

-Padre ¿Qué sucede?

-Katara, como ya sabrás, hoy llego el avatar, el esta descansando en estos momentos, la fiesta para presentarlo a ambas tribus, se efectuara al anochecer, te pedimos que te repares y cuando lo veas le des la hospitalidad que merece

-Si padre, así lo hare

-También hay una sorpresa

-Las grandes puertas se abrieron y mostraron a un hombre un poco mayor que Katara, era de la tribu agua, y aunque se notaba que había crecido ella lo reconocía muy bien

-¡Sokka! –Grito con felicidad la princesa

-¡Katara!

Ambos corrieron a saludarse, las clases de modales sobraron en ese momento, Katara corrió y abrazo a su querido hermano, hacia dos largos años que no se veían, lo había extrañado mucho

-Sokka, te extrañe mucho

La princesa abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

-Yo también –Dijo el príncipe abrazándola mas fuerte devolviéndole el mismo amor en ese abrazo, el amor de dos hermanos separados por mucho tiempo

-Sokka, hijo, bienvenido a casa –Dijo la reina

Sokka se separo de su hermana y se dirigió ante los reyes y se inclino ante ellos

-Padre, Madre es un gusto estar en casa otra vez –Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Ven aquí hijo

La reina extendía sus brazos y abrazo a su hijo mayor, el había extrañado mucho a su familia, luego de su casamiento se traslado a la tribu agua del norte, pensaba todos los días en su familia, quería volver a verlos y tenerlos cerca, pero sus deberes se lo impedían.

Ahora se encontraba feliz, estar en su casa con su adorada familia

-¿Dónde esta Yue? –Pregunto la princesa Katara

-Aquí estoy

Respondió la otra princesa tras Katara lo que la hizo asustar

-¡Yue!

Katara abrazo a su vieja amiga

-Katara, me alegra verte

Decía su amiga devolviéndole el abrazo, era una escena muy conmovedora

-Yue… Cariño

Sokka aparto a su esposa y ella saludo a los reyes con una reverencia

-Sus majestades

-Bienvenidos –Dijo el rey con una sonrisa

-Gracias padre

El luego de unos momentos también abrazo a Sokka, aunque el rey era serio y firme abrazo a su hijo con tanto cariño, el cariño de un padre que lo amaba.

Pasado el momento, Sokka, Yue y Katara se sentaron en unas almohadas que habían traído y el rey comenzó a hablarles y a decirles la noticia

-Sokka, Yue, me alegra verlos

-Es un placer estar aquí majestades –Respondió Yue

-Que bueno que su matrimonio es firme y esta constituido por el amor, realmente los felicito –Dijo la reina

-De seguro saben por que están aquí, la celebración de la llegada del avatar se celebrara al anochecer, trátenlo como lo merece y sean hospitalarios y también querida hija, anunciaremos tu boda

-¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? –Pregunto el príncipe

-¿No has recibido nuestras cartas?

-No madre, ¿De que boda hablas?

-Katara… ella… -La reina no podía dar la noticia

-Katara esta comprometida, se casara con el príncipe del fuego Jet en una semana –Dijo el rey autoritario

-Padre, no puedes hacer eso –Demando el príncipe parándose y quedando frente a frente con su padre, Sokka estaba muy enojado

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, soy su padre y se que es lo mejor para ella

-Katara no quiere a ese hombre, no sabes como es, ¿Cómo te atreves a comprometerla sin siquiera conocerlo? –Decía el príncipe muy enojado con una mirada desafiante, si Sokka hubiera sido una persona común de seguro ya lo habrían sentenciado a muerte por su tono de voz y en la manera en que se dirigía al rey

-¿Qué como me atrevo? Hice lo mismo contigo y mírate, tu matrimonio es feliz y sin problemas –El rey también se levanto muy enojado por el tono en que el príncipe le hablaba

-Tú sabes que es totalmente distinto, yo amaba a Yue desde que era pequeño y tú lo sabes, Katara nunca ha conocido o hablado con ese hombre

-Ella amara a Jet, Sokka, ella será muy feliz tendrá una vida llena de paz

-¡Ella no necesita paz, necesita amor y alguien que en verdad la ame!

-Ella lo amara, es su deber Sokka ¡No cambiare mi parecer solo por ti! –El rey tomo un suspiro y se puso de espaldas –La boda será en una semana

Sokka miro con una mirada de odio a su padre, la felicidad del reencuentro no había durado, Katara permanecía con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada

-Katara ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Katara solo cerro los ojos y lo miro, Sokka conocía perfectamente la mirada de su hermana, ella se resignaba, el también lo sabia que era muy difícil hacer que su padre cambie de opinión

-¡No lo contradigas Sokka! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!

Katara miro a su madre y se retiro casi llorando, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas por el mal momento vivido, se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente y sin esperar nada.

Pero en la sala aun seguían discutiendo

-¿Vez lo que has logrado Sokka?

-¿Qué yo he logrado? Tú quieres casarla con alguien que no conoce

-Tu no conoces a Jet ¿Por qué dices algo que yo no sepa acerca de el?

Sokka bajo la mirada, sabía muy pocas cosas de ese horrible hombre, pero no era momento de decirlas

-Padre, Jet es un tirano manipulador, lastima a quien se cruce en su camino, Katara… ella no estará segura con el

-En la imagen que tengo de el, será el esposo perfecto para tu hermana

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No sabes lo que dices! NO PUEDES…

-¡BASTA! Ella se casara con Jet! No hay nada que puedas hacer para contradecirme

Sokka miro a su padre y salió totalmente descontrolado de la sala, trato de calmarse para ver a su hermana, ella ahora lo necesitaba

-Con su permiso majestades –Solo había quedado la princesa Yue en la sala real

-Retírate por favor Yue –Pidió el rey sentándose afligido en su trono

-Cariño, creo que haz sido muy rudo con Sokka –La reina acariciaba a su marido

-No conozco a Jet, espero que su comportamiento no me decepcione

-En la habitación de Katara-

-No lo permitiré ¿Por qué no haz hecho nada? –Gritaba el príncipe

-¿Para que? No escuchara y tu lo sabes muy bien

-Pero detenlo, es tu futuro junto con ese hombre, el no sabe como es Jet, no es como el piensa

-¿Por que lo dices? No lo conocemos

Sokka respiro y se puso frente al fuego de la habitación de la princesa

-Hace unos meses en un viaje hacia la nación del fuego, el señor del fuego Iroh quería hacer nuevas rutas de comercio, así la nación del fuego tendría cosas que solo los maestros agua saben hacer y nosotros podríamos comenzar a fabricar nuestros propios barcos, unos mas resistentes que los de madera, en la junta, Jet asistió y el y su padre demostraron un terrible desprecio por nosotros, dijo que nosotros los atacaríamos si llegábamos a hacer eso, algo que verdaderamente no tenia sentido, el señor del fuego Iroh protesto y el y su padre se retiraron ya que ambos fueron los únicos que pensaban que el señor del fuego estaba actuando mal por querer hacer una nueva ruta de comercio, es una persona horrible, dijo cosas espantosas sobre las tribus mientras hablaba, no confió en el desde ese momento y nunca lo hare… si tengo que detenerlo a costo de mi vida lo hare

-No Sokka, no valdrá la pena

-Hermana, haría lo que fuera por ti

-Sabes que no podrás hacerlo

-Al menos intentare que el recapacite, no permitiré que te cases y sufras por culpa de ese hombre, quiero que seas feliz

-Gracias Sokka

Limpiaba las lagrimas de mi cara mientras Sokka me daba un abrazo, Yue nos había estado observando y ella era testigo por que se lo había contado Mai, la novia de Zuko que también había asistido a la reunión y había visto como se había comportado su hermano.

Sokka y Yue se retiraron a su habitación y Katara quedo sola, se tiro sobre la cama no queriendo pensar en todos los problemas que tenia, odiaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tomo un baño y luego comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta en honor al avatar Aang.

Se había puesto un hermoso vestido azul que marcaba perfectamente su cintura, luego caía delicadamente y estaba con pequeños brillos que hacían que aun se viera mas bella, se ato el pelo con un pequeño rodete y luego caían sus ondulaciones por los costados sus dos pequeñas trenzas se las desato dejándolas caer haciéndola ver aun mas bella de lo que era.

El día se ocultaba y llegaba el anochecer, era el momento de ir a la sala, no debía llegar tarde.

Debía ir a las escaleras para que la presentaran, tal como era en cada fiesta, se sentaría al costado del rey, junto a Jet y Yue y Sokka se sentarían del otro lado.

Jet esperaba a la princesa en la escalera, Katara se había retrasado un poco y camino un poco rápido sin mirar por los lados.

Tropezó con alguien, creyó que caería al piso, pero alguien la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a pararse bien sin ella haber caído al piso y sin querer quedaron frente a frente sintiendo sus respiraciones y mirándose a los ojos, rápidamente se percataron y se separaron

-Lo siento, creo que me perdí

Decía el mismo maestro aire que la había tirado al agua en la mañana

-Eres un poco descuidado, pero no te preocupes estoy bien –Respondió con una sonrisa la princesa

-Que bueno que estés bien, ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro dime

Dijo la bella chica, el miraba sus ojos azules, solo quería confirmarlo solo por esa vez tenia el presentimiento de quien estaba al frente de el era la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida

-¿Haz visto a la princesa Katara?

-Bueno yo…

La interrumpieron

-Princesa, la están esperando –Anuncio un guardia, Aang no se había equivocado y la miro con una sonrisa

-Soy yo… fue un gusto…

* * *

Jojo... muchos me llaman "La reina del suspenso" creo que es un lindo apodo y perfecto para mi :)

**Adelanto del capitulo 5**

**Katara sintió que arruino una pregunta que Aang quería decirle, ella también quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero no era el momento, no con todos mirándolos, le bastaba estar bailando con el, "Si no hubiera sido por tus hermosos ojos grises no te habría reconocido" pensaba.**

**Siguieron bailando hasta que la música suave termino, bailaron en silencio, pero Aang quería estar más tiempo con ella, y Katara pensaba igual**

**-Princesa… lo que quería preguntarle era… ¿Le gustaría ir a un paseo conmigo?**

**-Bueno, quisiera pero creo que no podre**

**-Avíseme si tiene algún momento libre, ¿Lo considerara?**

**Katara se derretía por la cara de Aang y sobre todo por sus ojos y esa mirada con la que la veía**

* * *

Nada mas... me despido... dejen reviews...

Adios!


	5. Baile

Holii... XD bueno aqui con el siguiente capitulo... queria actualizar cada semana pero se me esta haciendo un poquito dificil con el tiempo... asi que voy a demorar mas jeje... aqui un Baile en donde Aang y Katara se encuentran... no dire nada mas...

Revision de comentarios:

**Flor-soleada:** Que bueno aqui esta el siguiente!

**Pandagirl:** Te aseguro que no eres la unica que quiere asesinarme por esta historia! XD

**sugarqueen3:** Aqui esta el cap. que buenoo que te guste

**Katitabender:** jeje si todos queremos momentos dulces con Aang... en el siguiente capitulo habra algo asi que no falta mucho! :)

que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Baile**

-¿Haz visto a la princesa Katara?

-Bueno yo…

La interrumpieron

-Princesa, la están esperando –Anuncio un guardia, Aang no se había equivocado y la miro con una sonrisa

-Soy yo… fue un gusto…

Respondió y se fue, Aang se quedo muy impresionado, no se había equivocado, era ella, era su princesa, como pudo ser tan tonto y no reconocerla pensaba, era la misma chica con la que había tropezado en la mañana, se quedo mirando por donde se iba la princesa

-Avatar Aang debe salir

Dijo un guardia sacando a Aang de sus pensamientos y comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-¡ANUNCIANDO AL MAESTRO DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS, EL AVATAR!

Anunciaron a Aang, las grandes puertas se abrieron y allí se encontraba el maestro aire de dieciséis años.

Camino hacia el frente mirando a todos en la sala debía bajar unas pocas escaleras y desde la altura noto al rey se encontraba al fondo y a su lado estaba la reina, a su derecha se encontraba Sokka, mi viejo amigo y una chica de pelo blanco que el no conocía, y a su izquierda se encontraba ese príncipe del fuego que el empezaba a odiar, no quería que el se casara con su princesa, miro a su lado y allí se encontraba ella con una sonrisa mirando hacia el frente, "de seguro no se acordara de mi" pensó.

Bajo las escaleras y todos estaban en silencio, las personas se pusieron a los costados dejando ver una alfombra color azul que llevaba directo al rey, Aang camino y apenas se escuchaban los murmullos, todos estaban atentos mirando al maestro aire, su nuevo avatar, el cual aun desconocían su nombre ya que no lo habían anunciado, mientras caminaban las personas se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia a su nuevo avatar.

Llego frente al rey y el rey se paro y Aang simplemente se inclino haciendo también una reverencia

-Su majestad

Dijo Aang con la cabeza gacha

-Es un gusto que este aquí Avatar

El rey también hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto, estaba frente al maestro de los cuatro elementos, el único en todo el mundo que tenía esas habilidades

Todos en la sala apenas murmuraban y no se podía oír, todos estaban atentos a lo que el rey le decía al avatar

-Quiero presentarte al príncipe Sokka

Dijo llevándolo hacia su derecha, Aang saludo con el saludo típico de la tribu agua del sur, y se dedicaron una sonrisa, no había visto a Sokka desde que tenía seis años, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y notablemente

-Príncipe Sokka, es un gusto

-El mío también Avatar, es un honor estar ante su presencia

Sokka no noto quien era el avatar, no se daba cuenta que su amigo de la infancia era el avatar

-Quiero presentarte a mi esposa, la princesa Yue de la tribu agua del norte

-Alteza, es un gusto

-El gusto es nuestro, es un privilegio estar ante usted

Aang había visto a Yue unas cuantas veces cuando era pequeño, recordaba que ella era amiga de Katara, ella tampoco lo reconoció

-Ven –El rey lo dirigió hacia su izquierda –Quiero presentarte al príncipe del fuego Jet

Jet lo miro con desprecio

-Un gusto volver a verlo –Dijo secamente

-El mío también príncipe Jet

Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la joven que estaba a su lado, esa joven era la que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, la joven que inundo su mente sin poder pensar en otra cosa mas que no fuera en ella, la joven que por diez años no había visto, ella estaba frente a el, estaba con la cabeza gacha y al parecer sin prestar atención

-Ella es mi hija la princesa Katara, esta comprometida con el príncipe Jet

Dijo el rey, ella tomo un suspiro, al parecer de resignación, note rápidamente que no quería casarse, pero ya habría tiempo de hablar. Ella levanto cabeza y su mirada se poso en mis ojos y simplemente sonrió

Esos ojos azules no los había olvidado, seguían siendo igual de hermosos que la última vez que la vi

-Princesa Katara, un gusto verla

Dije con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso, me incline esperando que ella me reconociera

-Gracias por estar aquí Avatar, honra a mi tribu con su presencia en este lugar

Ella no menciono su nombre, eso decepciono a Aang, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta.

Katara lo miraba con una sonrisa, ella sabia perfectamente quien era el, era su viejo amigo, era Aang, lo había extrañado, quería decirle que ella lo había extrañado y había pensado en el en cada momento, pero no lo hizo, planearía un encuentro solo ellos dos, se echaría a sus brazos a llorar igual que lo hacia cuando era pequeña, recordaba cuando Aang la ayudaba a curar sus heridas por sus entrenamientos de agua control, cuando el la besaba en la mejilla y ella quedaba sonrojada, cuando el venia y siempre preguntaba por ella.

Solo sonrió pero se dio cuenta que el pensó que ella no lo recordaba, eso seria imposible.

Aang beso la mano de Katara, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los murmullos que comenzaron a surgir en el salón, sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el rey.

-¡Que continúe la fiesta!

Dijo el rey y todos se comenzaron a dispersar.

Aang camino algunos pasos y en unos segundos estaba rodeado de muchos políticos

-¿Cuáles son sus planes para la paz?

-¿Tiene algo planeado?

-¿En que lugar piensa establecerse?

Así los políticos llenaban de preguntas a Aang, que el poco a poco pudo ir respondiéndolas.

Después de un largo rato, Aang se vio con pocos políticos y se excuso para poder ir a comer algo, pero algo lo detuvo

Muchos padres se arremolinaban a presentarles a sus hijas y querían que baile con el y por lo que el monje Gyatso le había enseñando, Aang no pudo rechazar a ninguna

Habrá bailado con mínimo veinte chicas, algunas de su edad, otras mas chicas y otras mas grandes, Aang no rechazo a ninguna.

Bailo con todas y las horas pasaban y su estomago tenia hambre, se disculpo con un teniente que había dicho si podría bailar con su hija que era un poco mayor que el, y se dirigió hacia la mesa para poder comer y beber algo.

-Jet, quiero darle la bienvenida al avatar, ¿Te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no princesa Katara

Aunque en el fondo Jet se moría de ganas de decirle, "no tienes que darle la bienvenida, ya lo ha hecho tu padre" pero no lo hizo

-Volveré en un momento, baila con alguien mas

La princesa dejo de bailar y vio como el avatar estaba en la mesa y se dirigió a el a saludarlo, su plan comenzaba en ese momento.

Aang ya miraba ansiosamente una ensalada de lechuga y tomate, se acerco a ella y se sirvió un poco en un plato, no había muchas cosas que el pudiera comer ya que era vegetariano.

Comió un poco y luego sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por la voz que había escuchado

-Avatar, quiero darle la bienvenida

Decía Katara detrás de el, Aang trago lo que estaba comiendo y se dio vuelta

-Princesa Katara

Dijo un poco nervioso

-¿Cómo la esta pasando?

-Muy bien, la comida… esta deliciosa

Decía nervioso

-Que bueno que le guste, ¿Ha descansado bien?

-S-Si…

-Eso es muy bueno

Comenzaba a sonar una música suave, Aang aprovecho

-¿Quisiera concederme esta pieza?

Katara no pudo resistirse

-Por supuesto

Así ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, todos los miraban impresionados, ¿El avatar bailando con la princesa Katara? Era la pregunta de todos

La música suave sonaba y a su ritmo el avatar y la princesa se movían suavemente, disfrutando cada nota ejecutada por los músicos de la sala.

Todos miraban cautelosos los pasos del avatar, mientras Jet se percataba de que la princesa después de todo quería bailar con el avatar ¿Acaso ella estaba interesada en el? No podía permitirlo, salió hacia ella cuando un guardia le dijo que el rey quería hablar con el, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de hablar con la princesa, trago su orgullo y se fue hacia el rey

-Majestad ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar príncipe Jet, ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No majestad, todo esta en orden

-¿Qué te ha parecido el Avatar?

-Es un joven muy… -Jet pensó claramente lo que iba a decir -¿Normal?

-¿Por qué dices normal?

-No actúa como si fuera el avatar, parece uno más de nosotros, una persona común

-Tienes razón, es la humildad que posee

Jet se enojo ante lo que el rey dijo

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas majestad?

-Si, mañana quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo, encuéntrame en la sala real al amanecer

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada urgente, pero necesito saber tu opinión

-Como diga majestad, con su permiso

Jet se dio la vuelta y vio como el avatar seguía bailando con su prometida, eso le daba mucha bronca, pero el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por mas que fuera el avatar no se cruzaría en su camino.

La princesa y el avatar seguían hablando, de pronto las miradas disminuyeron y el avatar supo que podía tener una pequeña conversación con la princesa

-Princesa… usted…

Aang deseaba preguntarle con todas sus fuerzas

-Dígame

-Bueno, nada, no era de mucha importancia

Katara sintió que arruino una pregunta que Aang quería decirle, ella también quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero no era el momento, no con todos mirándolos, le bastaba estar bailando con el, "Si no hubiera sido por tus hermosos ojos grises no te habría reconocido" pensaba.

Siguieron bailando hasta que la música suave termino, bailaron en silencio, pero Aang quería estar más tiempo con ella, y Katara pensaba igual

-Princesa… lo que quería preguntarle era… ¿Le gustaría ir a un paseo conmigo?

-Bueno, quisiera pero creo que no podre

-Avíseme si tiene algún momento libre, ¿Lo considerara?

Katara se derretía por la cara de Aang y sobre todo por sus ojos y esa mirada con la que la veía

-Claro, será un gusto Avatar… discúlpeme

Ella se tuvo que retirar y fue a sentarse al lado de Jet

Pasaron unos minutos y Aang ya estaba bailando nuevamente con otras chicas hasta que dieron unos pequeños golpecitos en la copa haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver al rey

-Quiero proponer un brindis

Todos levantaron sus copas

-Un brindis por el avatar, espero que se sienta cómodo en su estancia en este lugar

-Gracias majestad

-¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

-Que siga el baile

Y así la fiesta para el avatar continúo.

Pasadas las horas la fiesta había concluido, solo quedaban unos generales que charlaban con el avatar y el rey

Katara miraba a Aang y el también la veía, sintió como tocaron su hombro

-Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, príncipe Jet

-¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta su habitación?

-No es necesario, además debo esperar a que todos los invitados se vayan

-Como usted diga, con su permiso, me retirare a descansar

-Que descanse príncipe Jet

-Igual usted princesa

Así Katara vio como el príncipe se iba, ella le mintió, no tenia que esperar a que los demás se fueran, solo quería un momento para hablar un poco con el avatar

-Katara, deberías ir a dormir

-Quiero hablar con el avatar

-Hija, no es bueno que converses mucho con el, las personas pensaran mal de ti

-¿Solo por conversar? –Katara tomo un suspiro y pensó "Tiene razón" las personas siempre querían hacer quedar mal a la familia real –Esta bien madre, iré a descansar, con tu permiso

-Descansa hija

-Nos veremos en la mañana Sokka

-Descansa Katara

-Ya mañana podremos hablar bien ¿No?

-Si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

Katara abrazo a su amiga

-Te quiero Yue

-Yo a ti Katara, ve a descansar

Se separaron

-Adiós

Katara se retiro a su habitación, al llegar corrió a la cama y se tiro sobre ella, varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, quería estar con el, de esa persona siempre estuvo enamorada, ¿Por que no se lo permitían? Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, su plan estaba en marcha, haría lo que fuera para no casarse y poder estar con su verdadero amor.

Aang estaba recostado en su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño

-Las tres de la mañana

Dijo en voz alta, no podía dormir, hace varias horas estaba acostado y aun no podía dormirse, se levanto y se fue al balcón de su recamara y miro por la ventana, podía ver a toda la tribu, un gran imperio, una gran ciudad que esperaba de el muchas cosas, pero el esperaba que la única persona que amaba, lo recordara.

Algo llamo su atención, habían tocado muy bajo la puerta y veía una sombra por debajo, pensó que lo iban a atacar, descarto esa idea rápidamente, estaba en el palacio, ¿Quién querría atacar al avatar?, se dirigió a ella

-¿Quién es?

Dijo en voz baja, nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y encontró a una persona con una capucha

-¿Puedo pasar?

Dijo en voz baja también, el la jalo hacia dentro y cerro la puerta, la persona se había dirigido hacia el balcón y se saco la capucha, Aang la vio desde atrás

-¿Princesa Katara?

* * *

Finito... :D bueno no he recibido muchos Reviews pero bueno... al menos uno recibi :)

**Adelanto del capitulo 6**

**-Bueno, ¿Por qué quiso salir a estas horas?**

**Aang se encontraba nervioso, la princesa hizo que pensó unos momentos, y lo miro a los ojos**

**-Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo**

**-¿Conmigo? ¿Y por que?**

**-¿Por qué piensas que es?**

**"Ojala se haya dado cuenta"**

**-Sabes quien soy ¿No?**

**¿Ella sabia quien era?**

**-Claro, tú eres el avatar**

**-No me refería a eso**

**-Yo tampoco**

**Le respondió la princesa y ahora se acercaban más, estaban a punto de besarse…**

* * *

Fue todo... me despido...

Adiosiito! :)


	6. Una noche, Mil deseos - Parte I

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Helo... aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo... solo dire algo... es un encuentro "esperado" por asi decirlo... es mucho Kataang :D tambien muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un Reviews :) me hace muy bien que personas lean la historia!

Revision de comentarios:

**E1r8P1v9C9uG7a:** Me alegra mucho que te guste...

**Kaam99:** Que bueno que te guste la historia... tratare de subir unos capitulos todas las semanas...

**Pandagirl: **Jejej me gusto mucho tu comentario... trato de interpretar asi a Jet ya que nunca lo imagine como una buena persona (no lo es XD) Yo tambien amo mucho el Kataang... aqui te traigo el sig. Capitulo...

Sin mas demoras... espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Una noche, mil deseos - Parte I**

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Algo llamo su atención, habían tocado muy bajo la puerta y veía una sombra por debajo, pensó que lo iban a atacar, descarto esa idea rápidamente, estaba en el palacio, ¿Quién querría atacar al avatar?, se dirigió a ella

-¿Quién es?

Dijo en voz baja, nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y encontró a una persona con una capucha

-¿Puedo pasar?

Dijo en voz baja también, el la jalo hacia dentro y cerro la puerta, la persona se había dirigido hacia el balcón y se saco la capucha, Aang la vio desde atrás

-¿Princesa Katara?

El silencio inundaba la habitación del avatar, no se quería acercar, desde atrás veía que era Katara, era claramente ella, pero no se animaba a hablarle.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Estaba realmente loca, en la habitación del avatar, a estas horas de la noche, pero no podía aguantar mas, tenia que estar cerca de el, necesitaba abrazarlo, inundaba el silencio en la habitación, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones y yo en el balcón sentía el frio, pensaba en saltar, total era la mejor maestra agua de mi tribu,

-¿Princesa es usted?

El silencio finalmente se rompió.

Con sus pasos se acercaba hacia a mi y lo sentí tras de mi, yo simplemente voltee y allí estaba con sus hermosos ojos grises mirándome, aunque por lo oscuro que estaba la habitación mucho no se podía ver, pero solo con el reflejo de la luna me daba cuenta que me miraba con una gran intriga

-Si, avatar

Aun no le diría que sabia quien era

-¿Qué hace aquí? Son las tres de la mañana

Me metí hacia dentro y cerré las ventanas y el prendió las velas hacia estábamos iluminados, se volvió hacia mi y yo no podía hablar, en verdad no sabia que hacia a las tres de la mañana en su habitación.

Ella era tan hermosa, aun no hablaba, solo me confirmo que era mi bella princesa

-¿Me dirá por que esta aquí?

Ella suspiro y levanto la cabeza, se veía tan hermosa

-Solo he venido a… ¿recuerda lo que me dijo en la fiesta?

Aun me trataba como si no me conociera, ¿Por qué no me recordaba?

-¿Lo que le dije en la fiesta? ¿La invitación?

-Si así es

-¿Qué ocurre con ello?

-Bueno, ahora tengo tiempo libre

Me hizo una sonrisa insinuadora ¿Acaso me metería en problemas el primer día que llegue a la tribu? "Por ella si lo haría" pensé

-¿Quiere salir a pasear a las tres de la mañana?

Dije un poco impresionado

-Si, así es, no creo tener tiempo durante el día, y tampoco… permiso

Agrego triste, ella bajo la cabeza

-Siento haber venido a estas horas a molestarlo, claramente no es una hora adecuada, me retirare

Respondió poniéndose nuevamente la capa, se dirigió a la puerta, tome su mano

-Con gusto la llevare conmigo

Le dije con una sonrisa, a lo que ella también sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

Apague la luz y abrimos la ventana, hacia un frio terrible, pero con ella mi frio se iría pronto. Si queríamos volver antes del amanecer muy lejos no podríamos ir.

La tome de la cintura

-¿Esta segura de esto?

-Claro, estoy con el avatar, nada me pasara

Hizo que me sonrojara un poco y así di un gran salto cayendo muy suave en el patio del palacio, se acercaban unos guardias y sin darme cuenta me sentí con mucho frio, estaba dentro del hielo

-No se preocupe, solo serán unos segundos

Estábamos bajo el hielo, esto era impresionante y muy loco, lo que uno hacia por el amor

Pasaron rápidamente los segundos y salimos y me dirigí al establo, donde estaba mi mejor amigo, mi bisonte volador

-Appa… despierta amigo

El gruño un poco pero se despertó

-Tenemos una invitada, la princesa Katara

El bisonte dio un nuevo grujido lo que los empezó a asustar un poco ya que de seguro no era común que el bisonte gruñera mucho.

-Appa has el menos ruido posible, no gruñas tampoco

Me dirigí a la princesa

-Por aquí

La tome en mis brazos y di un salto hasta la montura de Appa

-No te asustes, todo estará bien

Le dije ella sonrió y tomo mi brazo, tome las riendas

-Appa Yip, Yip

Dije suavemente y estuvimos por las nubes, ella cerró los ojos y me agarro más fuerte el brazo aun, sentía el aire en mi cara, el puro aire frio, pero junto a ella el frio se hacia calor y nada me impediría esta noche revelarle mi identidad, solo a ella.

Luego de unos minutos pareció disfrutarlo

-Es hermoso

Me dijo finalmente

-Igual que tu

"¿Eso lo dije yo? Que estúpido" pensé, ¿Como podría decirle eso? Apenas ella me conocía, o eso ella creía

Viajamos en silencio sintiendo el viento en mi cara y descendiendo para que ella se viera reflejada en el mar, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Una hora ya había pasado que estábamos volando, había pasado muy rápido pero no era en vano todo ese tiempo, de seguro al día siguiente en mi entrenamiento estaría totalmente cansado.

Era hermoso, nunca creí que viviría algo así, el viento frio golpeándome en la cara no era mas que algo hermoso por el simple hecho de que el, de que el avatar, de que Aang estuviera a mi lado.

Ya pasado el tiempo descendimos a una pequeña isla de la tribu agua del sur, sabia que estaba deshabitada, no descendimos de Appa por lo que quedamos juntos mirando las estrellas

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees?

-Así es princesa

El silencio tal vez era un poco incomodo pero aun así era agradable

-Princesa ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Aang estaba muy nervioso

-Adelante

-Bueno, ¿Por qué quiso salir a estas horas?

Aang se encontraba nervioso, la princesa hizo que pensó unos momentos, y lo miro a los ojos

-Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y por que?

-¿Por qué piensas que es?

"Ojala se haya dado cuenta"

-Sabes quien soy ¿No?

¿Ella sabia quien era?

-Claro, tú eres el avatar

-No me refería a eso

-Yo tampoco

Le respondió la princesa y ahora se acercaban más, estaban a punto de besarse… pero la princesa desvió su mirada dándole solo un beso en la mejilla y lo miro con dulzura

-No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado

Se arrojo a sus brazos

-Aang, te extrañe

Le dijo simplemente y el avatar sonrió felizmente

-También yo… Katara

Así los minutos transcurrían en ese abrazo que querían que fuera interminable, se separaron y ambos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, Aang pasó sus manos suavemente por el rostro de Katara borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y ella hizo lo mismo, limpio la cara de Aang y así ambos se miraban a los ojos, la luna reflejaba un brillo especial en ellos y no podían dejar de verse, Aang recordó la vez que seco los ojos de su amiga

-Flash Back-

-Aang ¿Por qué lloras?

Solo abrazo a su amiga, la extrañaría mucho

-¿Qué te pasa Aang?

La princesa comenzaba a llorar, ¿Que le pasaba a su amigo?

-Te extrañare mucho

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Me tengo que ir

-¿Pero por que? Siempre te quedas tres semanas o mas

Los amigos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos

-Los monjes dicen que me desconcentre mucho de mis entrenamientos y que no podre volver hasta que sea mayor

-Pero ¿Por que? Aang, no… te extrañare

Lloraba la princesa

-Lo lamento Katara, yo también te extrañare muchísimo

Dijo el secando sus lagrimas

-Yo aun más

Dijeron dándose un abrazo sabiendo que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo

-Fin del flash Back-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Quería que fuera sorpresa

-Lamento haberte tirado a la fuente

-Eso estuvo muy mal, tendré que reprenderte y darte un castigo

-Katara, sigues siendo la misma

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hacías lo mismo cuando tenía cinco años

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?

-Nunca lo olvidaría

-Flash Back-

-Ahora presten atención

-Que aburrida eres Katara, ven Aang vamos a jugar a los soldados

-¿Con que quieren jugar a los soldados?

-Claro, cosas de chicos no de niñas

Katara miro con odio a su hermano y le lanzo una bola de nieve en la cabeza

-¡GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!

Declararon ambos al mismo tiempo que se empezaban a atacar

Lanzaron muchas bolas de nieve dejando el patio un poco desordenado por toda la nieve que habían lanzado

-Si… Treinta y ocho a treinta y dos… nosotras te ganamos Sokka

-No es justo Yue

-Si lo es

-Es hora de los castigos

-Katara dame un castigo a mi, no soporto que Yue me haga peinar sus muñecas

-Yue, encárgate de Sokka

-¡NO! ¡Por favor hermanita! ¡Te lo suplico!

Sokka estaba de rodillas ante Katara

-Llévatelo Yue

-Me vengare hermanita

-Vamos Sokka, hoy peinaras a todas mis muñecas mas a las nuevas que me han comprado

Yue se iba feliz mientras Sokka apenas caminaba sin ganas por ir a cumplir su "castigo de juego"

-¿Y ahora que hare contigo?

-Puedes dejarme en libertad

-Eso nunca

-Vamos Katara

Aang agarro una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a Katara

- Eso estuvo muy mal, tendré que reprenderte y darte un castigo aun peor

-Si, si, siempre dices eso…

-Pero hoy será peor

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Creo que ese fue el peor día de mi vida

-¿Por que?

-Me probaste todos tus vestidos y preguntas "¿Por que?"

-Te lo merecías

El silencio reino y Aang se recostó mirando hacia el cielo y Katara extendió el brazo de Aang y ella se acostó sobre el, hizo que el avatar se enrojeciera un poco.

-¿Qué mas recuerdas?

-La primera vez que te vi y también la última

-También lo recuerdo, creo que fue uno de los días en que más llore, te extrañaría mucho

-¿Lloraste por mi?

-Si…

-Flash Back-

Ella vio como el barco se acercaba, había podido convencer a sus padres que la dejaran ir, seria la última vez que lo vería

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez y se abrazaron

-Te extrañare mucho

-Yo igual y mucho más

Así Aang subió al barco y ella vio como se fue

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Llore por días

-¿Tanto me querías?

-Claro

-Nunca lo mencionaste

-Es que solo era una niña

-Pero ahora ya no lo eres

-No, pero ahora se lo que quiero

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?

La princesa estaba muy nerviosa vieron como una Aurora austral iluminaba el cielo haciendo su vista mas maravillosa aun

-Aang yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Katara?

-Aang… yo… aun sigo enamorada de ti…

* * *

Finito... jejej los deje con la intriga? eso seria perfecto :D

**Adelanto del capitulo 7**

**-¿Además que? Aang**

**-Tú te casaras en una semana**

**-Haz la semana más feliz de mi vida**

**-Lo haría con gusto, pero no puedo Katara**

**-Te entiendo Aang**

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Me despido... Gracias por leer...!

Adiosito!


	7. Una noche, mil deseos - Parte II

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Holaa... aqui traigo la otra parte del capitulo... cuando escribo sobre Kataang me pongo sentimental ejejje... bueno gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!

**Revision de Comentarios:**

Pandagirl: todos lo dicen... si soy muy mala... jejej ya lo he dicho por eso me dicen en la pagina que tengo "la reina del suspenso" las chicas que lo leen ya me han hecho de todo no te preocupes... jejje espero que lo disfrutes!

Sin mas... aqui les dejo el Capitulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Una noche, mil deseos - Parte II**

**Plan de amor**

-Nunca lo mencionaste

-Es que solo era una niña

-Pero ahora ya no lo eres

-No, pero ahora se lo que quiero

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?

La princesa estaba muy nerviosa vieron como una Aurora austral iluminaba el cielo haciendo su vista mas maravillosa aun

-Aang yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Katara?

-Aang… yo… aun sigo enamorada de ti…

El avatar se levanto y miro impresionado a Katara, no creía lo que ella le había dicho, ¿Acaso estaba jugando? No creía que lo decía enserio, se quedo mirando sus ojos sin poder decir una palabra mientras la princesa se ruborizaba un poco por como la miraba el maestro aire

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Nunca he estado más segura

Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja que luego se acercaron mas… hasta que sus alientos se mesclaban, ella estaba feliz e igual el, sellaron su amor con un hermoso beso.

Ambos sentían como se hundían mas en ese beso, solo paraban milésimas de segundos para poder tomar aire y así volverse a besar.

Así ambos se separaron después de un tiempo y se miraron totalmente sonrojados y muy felices

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No estaba segura de lo que sentías por mí

-Creo que siento lo mismo que tu… ¿Tu que crees?

-Creo que si

Katara volvió a besar al maestro aire con un beso corto pero lleno de amor

-Katara, yo… yo…

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo

Nuevamente se volvieron a besar.

En ese beso expresaban el más puro y verdadero amor de ellos, el amor que habían guardado y escondido por años, en ese momento estaba siendo confesado a la otra persona, a la que habían esperado por tanto tiempo, no se querían separar, pero pronto amanecería y deberían volver

-Hay que separarnos ¿No?

-Ojala no fuera así

-No podremos volvernos a escapar

-¿Por qué no?

-Katara si tus padres se llegan a enterar no nos permitirán estar juntos… además… además…

-¿Además que? Aang

-Tú te casaras en una semana

-Haz la semana más feliz de mi vida

-Lo haría con gusto, pero no puedo Katara

-Te entiendo Aang

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Q-Que?

-¿Si quieres ser mi novia?

-Acabas de decir que no

-Dije que no puedo hacer esta semana muy feliz, pero quiero intentarlo

-Pero Aang, yo lo decía para salir un momento por las noches, además ahora que lo pienso, estarás cansado en la mañana y tienes que entrenar

-Lo se, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de estar contigo

-Yo también Aang

Se volvieron a besar

-Debemos volver, amanecerá pronto

-Es verdad

Aang tomo las riendas

-Appa, Yip, Yip

Y se elevaron por los aires nuevamente

-Appa mantén el camino hacia la tribu

El bisonte gruño en respuesta y Aang volvió a la montura con Katara

Así pasaron unos minutos y la aurora austral iluminaba perfectamente el cielo

-Es hermosa ¿no?

-Tú lo eres mucho más

Katara se sonrojo y así pasaron algunos minutos mas de silencio entre el avatar y ella, miraban hacia el cielo y pensando "Algún día volare libre contigo, Aang"

-¿En que piensas?

-Solo en… en mi boda

-Yo igual

-¿Enserio?

-Si, crees que me gusta que te cases con Jet

-¿Tu pareces conocerlo?

-Si, un poco

-Cuéntame de el

-¿Y para que?

-Solo para saber

-Es que no quiero hablar mal de el, pero no es un buen hombre

-Entiendo lo que dices, cuando me tiraste en la fuente me dijo que me tenia que hacer respetar mas, su carácter es… es un poco fuerte ¿Verdad?

-Así es, no podre impedir tu boda, pero cuídate mucho Katara

El avatar abrazo con un cálido abrazo a la princesa, Katara tenia sus planes, pero a Aang no le gustaba mentir, no sabia si accedería a su petición

-Aang, yo… yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Katara?

-Aang, tu puedes hacer algo

Aang la miro impresionado

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer

-Si, si puedes

-¿Y que es Katara?

-Mira Aang, tengo un plan, tenía otro antes de que llegaras, pero ahora creo que podre contar contigo, o eso espero

-Si se puede, te ayudare

Katara tomo un suspiro

-El plan consiste en…

Así la princesa le conto todo su plan al avatar, Aang se quedo un poco impresionado de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, aunque debería mentir, la ayudaría

-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras?

-¿Sabias que no me gusta mentir?

-Si lo se, gracias igual

-Y ¿Por que?

-Por que me escuchaste, se que dirás que no

-¿Y quien dice que diré que no?

La princesa soltó una gran sonrisa

-¿Me ayudaras?

-No me gusta la idea de mentirle a tu padre, pero menos me agrada que te cases Katara así que si, te ayudare

-Gracias Aang

La princesa se tiro en sus brazos y lo beso, sabia que no seria nada fácil, pero al menos lo intentarían, con ayuda de algunas personas, lograrían su cometido.

Así pasaron las horas y veían el hermoso cielo y en un rato mas amanecería, por suerte ya se veía el gran palacio a lo lejos

-Ahora debemos ser muy cautelosos al regresar a nuestras habitaciones

-Es verdad

-Appa ve muy despacio y no hagas mucho ruido

Y el bisonte volador así lo hizo, aterrizaron suavemente en el establo

-Muy bien amigo, te vendré a visitar en unas horas

Aang subió a la montura

-Te ayudo Katara

-Gracias Aang

Oyeron unos pasos

-¿Quién anda ahí?

* * *

Fin... ¿Que les parecio? a mi tierno... ya lo he dicho me pongo sentimental al escribir de Kataang aunque no es mucho... despues vendra muucho mas Kataang :)

**Adelanto del capitulo 8**

**-Escúchame, tu plan lo pondremos en marcha mañana, avísame cuando hables con Sokka y si te da su aprobación y cuando lo haga será mi turno, solo avísame si**

**-Lo hare, te amo Aang**

**-Y yo a ti princesa**

**Se besaron nuevamente, sabiendo que se despedirían y hasta quien sabe cuando, si su plan no funcionaba, ellos no podrían estar juntos y vivirían separados por el resto de sus vidas**

**-Descansa**

**Aang salió por la ventana de un salto y llego a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.**

**Se tiro sobre la cama sabiendo que no podría dormir mucho pero valía la pena.**

**Katara no era muy diferente cuando Aang salió por la ventana se acostó vestida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja también, fue una de las mejores noches realmente, cerro los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco y lo consiguió, pero solo por un rato.**

**Pasaron unos minutos desde que se acostaron y el sol ya comenzó a salir**

Bueno nos veremos en el sig. Capitulo...

Sayonara!


	8. Entrenamiento

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Holaaa... :D lamento subirlo recien, es que se pasa volando el tiempo y no llego para poder subirlo... bueno aqui esta el capitulo 8

**Revision de comentarios:**

Pandagirl: si logre mi cometido, que fuera un poco tierno jeje... a mi tambien me cae muy mal Jet... el plan por la cabeza de Katara mmmm... tendra muchos problemas te dire solamente... y yo tambien amo a Aang (ojito XD)

Sin mas que decir... aqui les dejo el cap. 8

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Entrenamiento**

-Ahora debemos ser muy cautelosos al regresar a nuestras habitaciones

-Es verdad

-Appa ve muy despacio y no hagas mucho ruido

Y el bisonte volador así lo hizo, aterrizaron suavemente en el establo

-Muy bien amigo, te vendré a visitar en unas horas

Aang subió a la montura

-Te ayudo Katara

-Gracias Aang

Oyeron unos pasos

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Preguntaron, notablemente eran los guardias que vigilaban

-Quédate aquí, no hagas ruido y trata de que no te vean

-Ten cuidado Aang

-¿QUIEN ANDA AHI?

Gritaron más fuerte

-Soy el avatar Aang

Aang se puso frente a los guardias

-Lo lamento señor, creíamos que era un ladrón

-No se preocupen

-¿Pero que hace a estas horas de las noches?

-No podía dormir y vine a charlar con mi amigo, el es Appa

Dijo señalando al bisonte

-Si se le ofrece algo solo llámenos

-No se preocupen, ahora me retirare a descansar

-¿Quiere que lo escoltemos?

-No será necesario, gracias

-Un placer Avatar

Así los guardias se retiraron y Aang tomo un suspiro y subió nuevamente a la montura

-¿Todo en orden?

-Si, me asuste un poco

-Vez que es muy peligroso

-Lo se Aang

-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación

Aang la cargo en sus brazos y vio que nadie este cerca y dio un gran salto que quedaron en el patio del palacio, miro nuevamente y dio un salto hasta el tercer piso, eran muchos metros para que saltara así de fácil, Katara se quedo impresionada, pero se sostuvo de el y Aang dio el ultimo salto hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones reales y quedando justo sobre el balcón de la princesa Katara

-Gracias Aang

-No fue nada

-Enserio Aang, gracias

-Katara, haría lo que sea por ti

Levanto la mirada de la princesa y la miro a los ojos y sonrió

-No podre soportar este día sin ti

-Haz el intento, podremos hablar

-Solo muy poco, muchas personas quieren desacreditar la familia real e inventan cosas que no son reales, mi madre dice que no es conveniente que hable mucho contigo

La princesa bajo la cabeza nuevamente, pero Aang hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

-Escúchame, tu plan lo pondremos en marcha mañana, avísame cuando hables con Sokka y si te da su aprobación y cuando lo haga será mi turno, solo avísame si

-Lo hare, te amo Aang

-Y yo a ti princesa

Se besaron nuevamente, sabiendo que se despedirían y hasta quien sabe cuando, si su plan no funcionaba, ellos no podrían estar juntos y vivirían separados por el resto de sus vidas

-Descansa

Aang salió por la ventana de un salto y llego a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Se tiro sobre la cama sabiendo que no podría dormir mucho pero valía la pena.

Katara no era muy diferente cuando Aang salió por la ventana se acostó vestida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja también, fue una de las mejores noches realmente, cerro los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco y lo consiguió, pero solo por un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que se acostaron y el sol ya comenzó a salir

-Princesa Katara, Princesa Katara

Golpeaban detrás de la puerta, Katara muy cansada no quería levantarse

-Princesa Katara ¿Se encuentra bien?

Katara se tapo la cabeza con la almohada sin ganas de hacer nada, menos levantarse

-Katara, hija, ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace quince minutos deberías haberte levantado

Katara se saco la almohada de la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre madre?

Dijo entre bostezos

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti hija? Pakku te esta esperando, quiere que lo ayudes ¿O lo olvidaste?

"Cierto, mi abuelo quería que lo ayude con el entrenamiento de Aang, lo olvide que tonta" pensó la princesa

-Bueno, lo siento, anoche no pude dormir mucho

-Se nota, vamos, cámbiate y ve a ayudarlo a la academia

-Esta bien, iré en un momento

Katara se metió y se tiro otra vez a la cama, estaba muy cansada, pero recordó que vería a Aang y la noche que había tenido con el, se levanto y busco sus cosas para entrenar y se preparo lo mas rápido que pudo

-En la academia-

-Comencemos sin mi nieta

Aang miraba la entrada esperando que aparezca Katara, al igual que ella tenia mucho sueño pero trataría de mantenerse despierto, de seguro habría algún momento en el día en el que pudiera descansar, pero Katara aun no llegaba

-No creas que tendrás un trato especial conmigo por que seas el avatar

Dijo Pakku acercándose a Aang

-No pretendo tenerlo

-Entonces ¿Por qué no prestas atención? ¿Crees que es más importante estar metido en tus pensamientos jovencito?

-No, no lo creo, lo lamento

-Presta atención entonces

Aang se paro y se puso frente a su maestro de agua control

-Bien, como esta es la primera lección del pupilo Aang daré un repaso sobre lo que es el agua control.

El agua control es el elemento del cambio. La luna es la fuente de todo nuestro poder, los maestros agua originarios aprendieron observando como la luna empujaba y tiraban las mareas del océano. Tenemos una fuerte conexión espiritual con la luna y con el océano, ambos trabajan en paz y armonía para mantener el equilibrio entre ambas ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie respondió

-Bien, Aang por que no nos demuestras que es lo que sabes del agua control

-Es que en realidad, no se nada, ningún movimiento

-Este movimiento es básico

Pakku adopto una posición

-Es utilizado para…

-Siento haber llegado tarde

-Princesa Katara, no debía haber corrido hasta aquí

-Abuelo, te dije que no me llamaras así

-Lo siento querida, es la costumbre

-Lamento llegar tarde, me quede dormida

-Bueno estas perdonada por esta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Sabes que no lo hare

-Bien, ayuda a Aang mientras yo indico a los demás que deben hacer

-Esta bien

-Vengan todos conmigo

Pakku guio a sus demás estudiantes a otra parte de la academia

-Bueno Avatar Aang, ¿Qué sabe sobre el agua control?

-El maestro Pakku acaba de explicar de sus orígenes y que es el elemento del cambio

-Así es, eso es lo esencial

Dijo Katara sonriéndole

-Adopta esta postura Avatar Aang

-Esta bien Princesa Katara

Dijo Aang un poco divertido, en la noche Katara lo había tratado como si fuera otro chico, uno normal y ahora lo trataba de una persona muy importante y tratando de disimular lo que había pasado en la noche

-Avatar Aang debe…

-Dime solo Aang

-No es prudente

Dijo con una sonrisa falseada y Aang comprendió

-Esta bien princesa

-Bueno, ahora debes mover tus manos así

Katara movía sus muñecas y manos adelante y atrás, Aang hizo exactamente lo mismo

-¿Así?

-Muy bien, ahora lo haremos con agua, por favor hágase a un lado

-De acuerdo

Aang se hizo hacia atrás un poco y Katara descongelo el suelo

La academia era toda de hielo y con algunas fuentes, pero como Katara era una de las mejores maestras agua de su tribu y dominaba casi todas las técnicas del agua control, a veces para que sea mas rápido simplemente descongelaba un poco el hielo y lo convertía en agua flexible así era mas fácil y podía aprender mucho mas

-Eso fue increíble

-Gracias avatar Aang

Aang sonrió

-Ahora haz el movimiento con la muñeca que te he enseñado

Aang tomo un suspiro y así lo hizo y sin costarle mucho el agua comenzó a obedecerlo comenzaron a moverse adelante hacia atrás tal como sus manos lo indicaban

-Excelente, progresas rápido

-Muchas gracias princesa

-Katara, ve a ver a los demás, yo me encargo de Aang

-Esta bien abuelo

Katara se alejo y paso por al lado de Aang

-Serás un buen maestro agua

Dijo en voz baja que ni su abuelo se dio cuenta, Aang se volvió a concentrar e hizo el movimiento que Katara le había enseñado

-Bien Aang, ahora te enseñare otras cosas, eso era lo básico

-Bien

Así Aang entreno durante toda la mañana con Pakku el agua control

-Princesa Katara ¿Cómo era el movimiento?

-Es simple Joank ponte firme y mueve los brazos como si formaras algo redondo, así podrás hacer la esfera de hielo

-Lo intentare

Así Katara vio como consiguió hacer la esfera de hielo, le costo bastante pero lo consiguió

-Muy bien hecho

-Gracias princesa Katara

-Bueno, ahora debes descongelar a tu compañero

El pequeño le sonrió y así lo hizo, descongelo a su amigo, el cual había encerrado en la esfera.

Ya había llegado el mediodía y la princesa comenzaba a sentir hambre, se dirigió hacia su abuelo el cual seguía enseñándole técnicas a Aang

-Abuelo iré a comer algo, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cuando regrese?

-No te preocupes querida, no es necesario que regreses, Aang ha avanzado lo suficiente en estas horas

-¿Enserio?

-Si, no te preocupes y no me traigas nada

-Pero deberías darte un descanso, ya no eres tan joven

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde abuelo, Adiós avatar Aang

-Adiós princesa Katara

Katara salió de la academia de agua control y camino hasta el palacio

-Hola Katara

Katara conocía esa voz se dio vuelta y sonrió

-Hola Yue, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salí a dar un paseo ¿Y tú? ¿De donde vienes?

-De ayudar a mi abuelo con la academia

-Ah… ¿Te gusta no?

-¿Quien?

-El maestro aire, el avatar, te sigue gustando ¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, que no sabes que no puedo estar con alguien así, el no puede dirigir una nación conmigo, seria ilógico

-Si Katara lo se, pero aun así no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Te sigue gustando Aang?

-¿Cómo sabes que es Aang?

-Por que en la fiesta dijeron su nombre, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No, no lo recuerdo

-Responde mi pregunta Katara

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo quiero saber, sigo siendo tu amiga, no es así

-Si lo eres, pero… pero…

-Gracias, veo que ya no confías en mí

-Claro que confió en ti pero…

-¿Pero que Katara?

-Si Yue, me gusta y… yo… y-yo necesito tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y para que?

-Para escapar de aquí y poder ser feliz

-¿QUE DIJISTE?

-Ven, te explicare mejor

Así Katara le conto su plan a su cuñada paso por paso

Llegaron al palacio y entraron y se fueron a la habitación de la princesa Yue

-¿Crees que Sokka me ayudara?

-Mira Katara, conozco bien a Sokka, se que te ama, ¿Pero mentir? Encima a tu padre, no se si lo hará

-¿Entonces crees que Sokka no me ayudara?

-¿Ayudarte en que? Katara

* * *

Aqui concluye el Capitulo... ¿Que les parecio?

**ADELANTO DEL CAP. 9**

**-Papa, Yue esta embarazada**

**-Hijo, es una noticia excelente**

**-Si lo es, estoy muy feliz**

**La primera mentira que Sokka había inventado**

**-¿Pero que ocurre con ello?**

**-Bueno, hay maestros agua que han salido del país y algunos se dirigen hacia aquí, hay otros que con su entrenamiento no es suficiente para que puedan ser guardias**

**-¿Deben ser maestros agua? Podrían ser no-maestros también**

**-Si lo se, hablare con el general para que reclute mas, pero también preferiría mas maestros agua y que sean mas hábiles en su control**

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

**-Quiero pedirte que Pakku valla a la tribu agua del norte para que entrene a los maestros de ese lugar**

Ow si Pakku se va ¿Que pasara con Aang? Jeje... me despido

Adiosito


	9. El plan – Parte I

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Heeelooo *mira a algunos sobre todo a Pandagirl* no tomatazos no por favor *se cubre* jejeje es broma, si se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero los tiempos no me dan para entrar y al menos yo tambien poder leer algun fic jejej...

**Revision de comentarios:**

Pandagirl: Pequeña? si soy pequeña jeje si siempre te dejare con la intriga jajaj me encanta hacer eso... me hiciste reir al poner lo que pensaste que diria Katara, no se me habia ocurrido en ese sentido jaajjaja y con lo de Aang, tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo :D

Sin mas... disfruten este capitulo...

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**El plan – Parte I**

**La petición del príncipe y del avatar**

Llegaron al palacio y entraron y se fueron a la habitación de la princesa Yue

-¿Crees que Sokka me ayudara?

-Mira Katara, conozco bien a Sokka, se que te ama, ¿Pero mentir? Encima a tu padre, no se si lo hará

-¿Entonces crees que Sokka no me ayudara?

-¿Ayudarte en que? Katara

-¡Sokka!

Exclamaron ambas

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Venia a buscarte para ir a almorzar, pero ahora veo que estas ocupada

-S-si

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Nada amor

-Vamos Yue, no soy tonto ¿De que hablaban?

Ambas princesas se miraron y luego bajaron la cabeza

-Sokka t-te tengo que pedir un favor

-¿Y cual es?

-¿Podemos hablar después de la comida?

-¿Y por que ahora no?

-Bueno… eh… hay que ir a comer

-Eso puede esperar… ahora dime que esta pasando

-Esta bien

Katara tomo un suspiro y comenzó a decirle su plan, tenía miedo de lo que dijera su hermano

-Estas loca

-No lo veas de esa forma

-¿Y de que forma quieres que lo vea?

-Sokka ¿Quieres que me case?

-Claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que cometas este absurdo plan, mira si te descubren, te enviaran devuelta aquí y mas si yo te cubro puedo perder la oportunidad de ser el rey, Katara ¿Crees que vale la pena?

-Si lo creo, tal vez es una completa locura

-En realidad lo es

-Bueno entonces es una locura, pero quiero hacerlo, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no amo

Katara bajo la cabeza, aun no sabía si su hermano la ayudaría

-Se que no quieres, y yo tampoco lo quiero para ti…

Sokka tomo su cara y la levanto

-Pero eres mi hermana… te ayudare

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, quiero que seas feliz

-Gracias Sokka

Se tiro a los brazos de su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza, siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba

-Por favor, cuídate mucho

-Sabes que lo hare

Se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos a comer, luego de la comida hay una reunión, ahí le diré a papa, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero Sokka

Los tres príncipes bajaron a almorzar.

El almuerzo para la princesa Katara fue torturador, Sokka no se notaba nervioso, pero Yue si, aunque hablaba cómodamente con la reina Kya

-Katara…

La sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Si, ¿Madre?

-¿Todo en orden hija?

-Si, todo en orden

Sonrió falsamente

-Disculpen, debo retirarme

-¿Estas bien hija?

-Si padre, estoy bien

-Esta bien, retírate si deseas

-Con tu permiso

Katara salió corriendo a su habitación, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su propio plan la comenzaba a poner muy nerviosa

-En el comedor-

-Sokka ¿Vendrás a la reunión?

-Si, por supuesto padre

-¿Cuándo volverán a la tribu agua del norte?

-Tu haz dicho que Katara se casara en una semana, no hay tiempo de ir y volver

-Entonces será un gusto tenerlos aquí hasta después de la boda

-De eso te quería hablar padre

-Sokka, por favor, no empieces otra vez

-Pero padre…

-Sokka, te he dicho que no podrás convencerme

-Bueno, esta bien, no lo intentare, pero debo hablarte algo

-Ven, vayamos a la sala real

-Esta bien, adiós amor, nos veremos mas tarde

Sokka beso a su esposa y le dio un abrazo

-Deséame suerte

Le susurro al oído

-Suerte cariño

Se volvieron a besar y Sokka se fue

-¿Qué harás hoy Yue?

-Estaré con Katara, no hemos hablado mucho aun

-Bueno, ¿Te podría pedir un favor?

-Dígame Majestad

-Trata de convencerla sobre la boda, aun esta muy triste por eso

-Hare lo que pueda, con su permiso

-Nos veremos después Yue

Yue se fue a la habitación de Katara, quería hablar aun sobre muchas cosas con su amiga.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa Yue

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy nerviosa

-No eres la única, Sokka esta igual

-Lamento haberlo puesto en este lio

-No te preocupes, Sokka sabe lo que hace

-Pero estoy nerviosa, puede pasar de todo

-Si, pero confiemos en el

-Es verdad

-Katara, debo contarte algo

-¿Que ocurre?

-Yo… Yo…

-Vamos, no me tengas con la intriga

-Estoy embarazada

-En la sala real-

-¿De que quieres hablarme hijo?

-Antes de que lleguen todos los generales quería informarte sobre algo

-Dime

-Como sabrás, hay algunos bandidos que quieren matar a nuestra familia y ahora necesito mucha mas protección

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Papa, Yue esta embarazada

-Hijo, es una noticia excelente

-Si lo es, estoy muy feliz

La primera mentira que Sokka había inventado

-¿Pero que ocurre con ello?

-Bueno, hay maestros agua que han salido del país y algunos se dirigen hacia aquí, hay otros que con su entrenamiento no es suficiente para que puedan ser guardias

-¿Deben ser maestros agua? Podrían ser no-maestros también

-Si lo se, hablare con el general para que reclute mas, pero también preferiría mas maestros agua y que sean mas hábiles en su control

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Quiero pedirte que Pakku valla a la tribu agua del norte para que entrene a los maestros de ese lugar

El rey se quedo pensativo por unos minutos

-Entiendo… mira hijo, no hay muchas contradicciones pero hay una sumamente importante

-¿Cuál es padre?

-El avatar

-En la habitación de la princesa Katara-

-Oh por dios, oh por dios… esto es excelente… ¿Ya lo sabe Sokka?

-No aun no, pero se lo diré pronto

-Ay cuñada, te felicito mucho, voy a ser tía

-Si Katara, es tan hermoso

Ambas se abrazaban mientras trataban de hacer el menos escándalo posible

-¿De cuantos meses estas?

-De unas semanas, creo que de tres semanas

-¿No haz ido a la enfermería a revisarte?

-No, aun no

-¿Y que esperas? Iremos en este mismo instante

-Es que… ¿Qué pasa si nos ve Sokka?

-Sokka esta en una reunión con mi padre, vamos Yue

-¿Estoy bien arreglada?

-Si claro, vamos ahora

Katara y Yue salieron calmadas y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería

-Altezas ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Una anciana las recibió cuando entraron

-Quisiera que revisaran a Yue, se ha estado sintiendo mal

Yue le lanzo una mirada a Katara fulminante

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido alteza?

-Me he estado mareando y vomitando un poco

-Oh, ya veo, venga recuéstese en la camilla

Yue se recostó

-Dígame, ¿Cómo es su relación con el príncipe Sokka?

"¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? Esa enfermera estaba loca" pensó Yue

-Bueno… eh…

-No se preocupe, entiendo

-¿Segura?

-Claro, es normal que muchas jovencitas no puedan hablar libremente, incluyéndola a usted princesa, entiendo su situación

Yue respiro aliviada

-Bueno, hare algo que confirmare mi sospecha

Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, levanto un poco la remera de Yue y comenzó a pasar su mano por su panza, Yue sentía un pequeño cosquilleo y trataba de no reírse.

-Bueno es todo

-¿Y que ha pasado?

-Le tengo muy buenas noticias princesa Yue

-¿Y cuales son?

Inquirieron ambas princesas al mismo tiempo

-Princesa esta embarazada

-¿Lo dice enserio?

-Si, de un mes y medio

Eso asombro mucho a las princesas

-Creo que te quedaste corta por un mes

-Bueno, esta bien, lo lamento

Yue estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, iba a ser madre estaba muy feliz, pero ¿Cómo se lo diría a Sokka?

-Oh rayos…

-¿Qué ocurre Yue?

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Sokka?

-Ya encontraras la manera de decírselo

-Si claro seguro… Hola cariño sabes algo… estoy embarazada vamos a ser padres… -Dijo irónicamente –Por favor Katara

-No es mala idea, pero Yue, te estas pareciendo a Sokka

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿En que? Oh no, ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Katara se rio un poco por la preocupación de su amiga, era un poco exagerada

-Yue, para un poco, ven vamos a hablar

-En la habitación de Katara-

-Ahora si, hay que planear un plan

-¿Un plan?

-Si un plan

-Y ¿Para que?

-Supongo que no vas a ir de frente como me lo dijiste cuando salimos de la enfermería

-Tienes razón

-Bueno es fácil… ¿Te digo que hacer?

-Dime

Así Katara preparo otro gran plan para que su cuñada le dijera a su marido que estaba embarazada de un mes y medio

-Me gusta tu plan

-Eso es muy bueno

Tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Princesa Katara, Soy el avatar Aang

-En la sala real-

-Gracias a todos por haber venido

La junta de los generales había terminado, cuando Sokka quiso hablar con sus padres todos los generales había llegado y no pudieron terminar de conversar era la hora de saber si su padre había tomado una decisión, cuando el ultimo general se fue ya había comenzado a anochecer, prácticamente habían estado toda la tarde en la sala real por el problema de los rebeldes

-Padre, podemos terminar nuestra charla

-Si, quiero resolver esto

-Mira, necesito que Pakku valla con nosotros al regresar

-Pero aun no se que hacer con el avatar

-¿Por qué no dejas que entrene con Katara?

-¿Con Katara?

-Si, ella es la mejor maestra agua de la tribu del sur y también una de las mejores de las del norte

-Pero es la princesa, además la desconcentrara de su casamiento

-Padre, Katara sabe lo que debe hacer y hará lo que tu le digas

El rey pareció recapacitarlo y pensarlo aun más.

Después de varios minutos parecía tener la decisión tomada

-Esta bien Sokka, Katara se convertirá en la maestra del avatar Aang

Sokka sonrió para adentro, el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, un guardia se acerco

-Majestad, el avatar solicita hablar con usted urgentemente

-Hágalo pasar por favor

Allí abrieron las puertas y Aang entro, Sokka lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, Aang comprendió que el plan iba saliendo bien

-Majestad

-¿Qué ocurre Aang?

-Majestad me ha llegado una carta del templo aire del sur, Gyatso solicita verme

-Debes marcharte ¿Verdad?

-Así es, pero la nota específico algo más

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Debo llevar a mi maestro de agua control

* * *

Jojo, me siento una gran escritora, nah es broma apenas apruebo literatura... jeje espero que les haya gustado y sin tomatazos por favor :3

**Adelanto del capitulo 10**

**-Katara, debemos hablar**

**-Dime**

**-Bueno, ciertos cambios serán aplicados, Pakku debe ir a la tribu agua del norte con Yue y Sokka**

**-¿Pero por que?**

**-Yue esta embarazada ¿No te lo dijo?**

**¿Sokka ya lo sabia? Tendré que decírselo a Yue Pensó la princesa**

**-Si, lo se**

**-Bueno, por ese motivo tu serás la maestra de agua control del avatar**

No dare mas adelantos jejej me despido... nos veremos en el sig. capitulo...

Sayonara! :3


End file.
